


At the Office

by Kurobearkun



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Caught in the Act, Light and shadow, M/M, Masturbation, Sabertooth - Freeform, Self-Pleasure, Sting is naughty, Sting is shameless, Yaoi, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobearkun/pseuds/Kurobearkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even Guild Masters need to unwind ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Office

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a dirty pervert and Sting is a wonderfully shameless slut muse.
> 
> This is still a WIP and I might add a chapter two someday :D

The Sabertooth guild hall was quiet. Most of the members left earlier in the day, the request board shockingly empty. That fact made Sting happy, since it meant income for the guild as well, but it also meant inevitable paperwork and apology letters. He wasn't quite as happy about those.  
The blonde Dragonslayer was alone in his office, the sun just clinging to the day and casting a warm rainbow of colors across the sky. He breathed deep, the light illuminating a Sabertooth flag on the wall, the white symbol bathed in a mix of sunset hues.  
Sting stretched, yawning from a full day's worth of paperwork actually completed. It seemed serene, no trouble for the moment and no life and death combat. If he didn't know better, he would have believed this was peace.   
His keen senses heard the door close, Yukino's footsteps and Lecter's growing more faint. The celestial mage promised to take the exceed shopping for Frosch's birthday, since Sting was proven a terrible gift buyer.   
He leaned back in his oversized leather chair, closing his cerulean eyes for a moment. He'd been good all day, it was time to unwind. With nobody around, the guild master breathed deeply. Despite how much he loved his guild family, every now and then solitude was in order.  
Sting's hand ghosted over his package, a little hitch in his breathing. It was barely noticeable as his hand moved, his imagination alight. The holy Dragonslayer silently groaned, hips lifting involuntarily to his own teasing touches. Instantly his body was on fire, heat coursing his veins and a tense pressure pooling in his stomach.   
“Rogue…” his twin dragon's name slipped his lips, wishful dreaming on his mind. After all this time, Sting never confessed his feelings for the shadow Dragonslayer, too afraid of rejection. Instead, he let his imagination take care of his longing.  
A pair of gloves lay across the desk, discarded. Sting's bare hand disappeared down the front of his pants, zipper giving way against his wrist. A barely audible moan escaped him, his own hand a poor substitute for what he could only imagine Rogue's might feel like. Freeing himself, he leaned back in the chair. Slow, deliberate movements coursed lust through his body, hips moving to meet each touch.   
“Rogue….. fuck, nnngh… Rogue…” the Dragonslayer couldn't keep his partner's name from his lips, panting in the otherwise silence of the office. He shuddered, hips bucking shamelessly against a hand he wished were Rogue's.   
Cerulean eyes were lidded, clouded with lust. Thin lips were parted wantonly, breath shallow and rapid. his free hand ran through his hair, fingers knitting in blonde locks and pulling roughly, leaving it an even more a wild mess.   
Sting was starting to fall apart, unable to keep quiet anymore. He uttered Rogue's name over and over, each time more desperate than the last. The chair had rolled back a bit, leaving him fully exposed should anyone walk in. The blonde hadn't noticed, too preoccupied with his imagination. However, a certain shadow Dragonslayer was on his way to the guild master's office, laden with paperwork from the post box.  
Sting was loud, ignoring everything except the feelings of lust and unrequited love he was too afraid to admit. He felt heat course his body over and over until he couldn't take it anymore. With one final shameless buck of his hips, Sting called out,  
“Rogue!” And he climaxed.

Rogue had just walked through the door to the office. Papers dropped to the floor, scattered everywhere. Ruby eyes met lustful blue, the two frozen in place.  
“Hello to you too, Sting.”


End file.
